LOVER (KaiSoo VER)
by Blueveil20.Hy
Summary: 'Kenapa begitu sulit mencintai orang terdekat?, Lebih baik aku mencintai orang yang tak kukenal, dari pada aku susah-susah memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbicara…' *KyungSoo. 'Kenapa begitu sulit mengungkapkannya, dia Kyungsoo, terlihat seperti biasa dan sangat berwibawa, sungguh! kau membingungkanku…'*Kai. -Sang Lover- Perasaan yang tak terungkap


**Lover_ **

(FF KaiSoo Ver)

Penulis: Hy.20 ( sekarang )

Cast: KyungSoo & Kai + Suho

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: Masih amatir, tolong dimaklumi.

* * *

'Kenapa begitu sulit mencintai orang terdekat?, Lebih baik aku mencintai orang yang tak kukenal, dari pada aku susah-susah memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbicara…' *KyungSoo.

'Kenapa begitu sulit mengungkapkannya, dia Kyungsoo, terlihat seperti biasa dan sangat berwibawa, sungguh! kau membingungkanku…'*Kai.

* * *

"Kai, mengapa kau memilih jurusan yang sama denganku? seharusnya kau memilih jurusan seni." Aku bertanya serius.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, alasannya adalah karena kau." Ia tetap fokus dengan gamenya.

"Berhentilah bermain dan belajarlah yang benar. Kalau begini caranya, kau akan mendapat nilai yang sama buruknya dengan semester yang lalu." Omelku.

"Kan ada kau ..." Ia tersenyum mirip dengan cengiran.

"Pindahlah, sastra bukan tempatmu" ucapku lagi.

"aku tak punya seseorang yang kukenal disana" tegas kai, kali ini ia menatapku.

"Aku punya kenalan anak seni, dan aku bisa menitipkanmu padanya."

"Tao maksudmu?, Aku tidak mau .." Kai menggeleng.

"Wae?." Jujur saja aku terkejut karena Kai sudah tau.

"Dia menyukaiku, dan aku sudah menolaknya seminggu yang lalu." Ia kembali menyelesaikan gamenya.

"Bukankah kau tak punya pacar Kai? Sudah berapa orang yang kau tolak? Setidaknya terima dulu cintanya." Ucapku.

"Berhentilah membahas orang lain Kyung, pikirkanlah bagaimana jika Suho menyatakan cinta padamu." Ia menekan nama Suho.

'Tidak tahukah kau Kai, aku mencintaimu bukan Suho.' batinku.

"Aku akan masak, perutku lapar." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Lover_ **

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ah ... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Suho Jongkok dan memberikan sebuah bunga dihadapanku. Tentunya ditempat yang sangat romantis. Pantai.

Angin berdesir meniup-niup rambutnya yang pirang.

'Bagaimana ini? aku tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya? Dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Kalian disana bisa saja mengatakanku bodoh. Tapi, cinta tidak dianugrahkan untuknya. '

"Kyungsoo ..." Suara suho menyadarkanku.

"Ah. Maaf Hyung" ucapku lirih.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku tak memintamu menjawabnya." Ia tersenyum.

"Berdirilah, pasti kau letih berjongkok." Ia pun berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kyungsoo .."

"Maafkan aku hyung… aku mencintai orang lain." Sekuat tenaga aku mengucapkannya.

Kulihat ia menarik nafas sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya serentak.

"Baiklah, maksudku tak apa."

"Mianhae ..."

"Apa orang itu Kai?" tanyanya. Suaranya bergetar.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu mengangguk.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, dan katakan padanya." Terdengar seperti menyuruh.

Aku menggeleng "Tidak seperti itu, itu sangat sulit."

"Cintamu, maksudku pecinta sepertimu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri ..."

Aku menggeleng untuk sekian kalinya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?." Ucapnya pelan.

Kuakui Suho adalah Pria tersopan yang pernah kutemui, ia bahkan meminta izin jika ingin memegang tanganku. Aku tak menjawab dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja. Aku terisak dipelukannya.

"Aku akan menolongmu."

"Saya perlu Hyung, aku malu".

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Kai".

Aku menggeleng "Jangan kumohon".

Setelah beberapa kali meyakinkannya, Suho sedikit tenang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, kau orang baik, semoga Dewa Amor mendengarmu".

"Aku pulang!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

Aku memang tak tinggal sendiri, aku tinggal dengan Kai. Sejak SMP aku tinggal bersamanya. Karena kami sama-sama berasal dari Busan. Dan hanya Kai yang pertama kali kukenal diSeoul. Aku memutuskan tinggal dengannya hingga sekarang. Dan selama itu pula aku menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" ucap Kai. Ketika aku menutup pintu.

"Biasa saja…" ucapku ringan.

"Pantai nasional?"

"Benar, kau pintar…" aku mengucapkannya seceria mungkin agar tak terlihat risih dengan pertanyaan Kai.

Aku menuju dapur, membuka Kulkas dan mengambil air untuk kuminum.

"Aku berbalik, dan melihat Kai dihadapanku sekarang"

"Deg." Aku membenci detak jantungku ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Kai.

"Kenapa Kai?" ucapku seringan mungkin. Lalu aku duduk dimeja makan tepat disebelah kulkas dan tentu saja untuk menghindari tatapan Kai.

Kai duduk dihadapanku, ia menatapku lagi seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hey, apa kau tak pernah melihatku sebelumnya?." Ucapku kesal. Aku tak suka ditatap seperti itu. Apalagi itu adalah Kai.

"Menurutmu, Suho?"

"Apanya? Pantas saja nilaimu buruk, cara bertanyapun kau tak tahu, ck!." aku berdecak.

"Suho, ah-bukan, maksudku dimatamu, bukan menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun Kai, segeralah pindah jurusan. Kalau aku dosen nilaimu adalah E."

"Kau mengerti kan." Ucapnya serius.

"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan." Aku tak henti mempermainkannya. Kai memang payah dalam urusan ini. Dia selalu membingungkan dalam hal bertanya. Ia tak pandai merantai kata. Itulah yang membuatnya sulit ditebak.

"Abaikan aku mau pergi!". Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu depan.

"Suho orang yang baik, dia nyaris sempurna, ia tampan dan semua orang tau ia kaya."

Ucapanku itu menghentikan langkah Kai. Ia berbalik.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Kepalaku pusing, aku mau tidur!" kai menuju kekamar.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau keluar?."

"Tidak, aku mengantuk sekarang!."

"Kai-ah"

"Apalagi?". Ia mendongak keluar dan terlihat separuh badannya yang terlihat.

"Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri, aku tak mau membantumu hari ini."

"Mengarang kan?, Baiklah, aku tak kan merepotkan mu lagi nyonya Suho." Ia menutup pintu.

"Kai, nanti aku pinjam baju olahragamu ya!" ucapku sedikit keras, khawatir Kai tak mendengarnya.

"LAKUKAN APAPUN…. MAUMU" Teriaknya dalam kamar.

Setelah beberapa jam, aku selesai mengerjakan tugasku, mengarang. Aku menoleh kearah kamar Kai. Hening. Mungkin sudah tidur. Aku membuka kamar kai yang tak terkunci, hendak mengambil baju olahraga yang ku maksudkan tadi. Kulihat kai sudah tidur pulas dimeja belajar. Ia menangkupkan kedua lengannya menutupi wajahnya yang menghadap kebawah meja. Dan lihat, PC dihadapannya belum dinonaktifkan.

"Dasar ceroboh!." Omelku.

Aku hendak mematikan alat itu, namun, tunggu! ada tulisan. Ia menulis sebuah kata..

_Jangan terima cintanya. Jika sudah, putuskan dia. Sarange. D.O Kyungsoo_

_Lover_ Kim Jong In_

"Deg"

Aku terduduk dipinggir kasur Kai. merenung, memikirkannya-Kai. Ternyata. Aku tak tahu. Kai tak pernah menunjukkannya selama ini. Kali ini jelas, Kai adalah Kim Jong In. tentu saja ia yang menulisnya tadi. Fikiranku berkecamuk.

"Bagaimana?" ucap seseorang kepadaku. Itu adalah Kai.

"Hah?. Ternyata kau tak tidur."

"Kau membacanya. Terpaksa aku bertanya!."

"Hah?" aku cengo. Kai. Bukan. Kalimatnya yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa begitu sulit mengungkapkannya, dia Kyungsoo, terlihat seperti biasa dan sangat berwibawa, sungguh! kau membingungkanku…" ucap Kai yang sekarang duduk tepat disebelahku.

"?." Bayangkan Cengo buruk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Tuhaaaan….!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Cubit aku Kai, mungkin sekarang aku sedang bermimpi!." Aku meraih tangan kanan Kai, mengarahkan tepat dipipi ku.

Tapi tangan kirinya ikut bergerak keatas.

"Kai?"

Chu ~

Ia menciumku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian melepasnya.

"Makanan hanya tujuh dilayani."

"Ne, namaku Kai dan aku mencintaimu!."

Aku tersenyum, itu baru kai. Kai tidak puitis.

"Iyakan saja.." sambungnya lagi.

"Apa itu pertanyaan?." Godaku lagi.

"Kurangi kenaifanmu itu Kyung!." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh!." Balasku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon, kau segera pindah jurusan, aku khawatir akan ada dosen yang gila karenamu." Aku mengeluh, Kriteria pasangan romantis yang aku punya tepaksa harus didelete.

"Aku akan pindah jika kau sudah menerimaku."

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" teriakku kesal aku hendak keluar kamar.

"Kenapa begitu sulit mencintai orang terdekat?, Lebih baik aku mencintai orang yang tak kukenal, dari pada aku susah-susah memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbicara…"

Aku menoleh, itu kata-kataku. Aku menghadap Kai.

"ah, maaf kyung aku menemukan ini dikamarmu tadi." Ia menunjukkan buku diaryku.

'Seseorang, Panggilkan aku dokter!' Aku rasa sakit jantung tak lama lagi akan menyerangku.

"Tak perlu menulis ini, cukup katakan _Sarange._"

"Kai,,, Kau curang dan tak romantis". Aku merengut.

"Saranghaeyo ..." ia tersenyum.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kai ..."

Cium-

-End-


End file.
